


[平蓝]假面的撕裂

by Osten



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osten/pseuds/Osten
Summary: 平子真子在一切结束后，来到无间地狱去看望尸魂界最大的罪人。
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hirako Shinji
Kudos: 11





	[平蓝]假面的撕裂

By Beillschmidt

当平子在完全的黑暗中走下阶梯的时候，他逐渐明白了这座静灵庭人谈之色变的监狱为何叫做无间。无光，无声，无形，没有温度，在这个巨大的空间中他几乎感觉不到自己的存在，一切感知都被钝化了。它不是为了惩戒或者折磨而存在的，而是为了彻底遗忘，抹消一个不想被提起的灵魂。以活埋的方式粗暴地解决权力机构没有能力处理的困难，毫无疑问是尸魂界的统治者千万年来惯用的手段。

“在这种鬼地方待成千上万年……啧，真是恶劣的刑罚，光是想一下都觉得全身恶寒呢。”为了驱散沉重的黑暗，平子忍不住自言自语，然而细碎的言语毫无疑问被黑暗吞噬殆尽，如同缓慢沉入水中的石片，并未泛起任何波澜。他干脆完全闭上了嘴，继续行走在这仿佛永无尽头的深邃黑暗中。他要找的人正是在这无尽黑暗的最下方，曾是尸魂界最大的敌人，如今是名声狼藉的阶下囚。

“平子队长？到这地界来有何贵干呢？”在巨大的空间内，响起了罪人熟悉的轻笑声。

\-------------------------------------------—

那是100年，甚至更久以前的事情了。

平子真子第一次遇到蓝染惣右介是在真央学院，林荫道边的松针叶厚重地自上方压向漆成朱红色的回廊，投下疲乏而琐碎的阴影，四处能听到学生们试着压低声音却依旧藏不住激动而音调偏高的谈论，主题不必听也知道自然是他们这些来察视的队长和副队长，还有一些将来想进几番队的愿望。他驮着背圾拉着草履走过，颓散的架势没有半分队长的样子，偶尔抬头视线扫过，白衣的学徒或是慌乱地避开目光，又或者直勾勾看着他，但那眼神都是一样的，其中都是年少时灼烧着地希望的火，如此热烈，让他觉得万分麻烦。平子真子自认不擅长应付的东西有三，一板一眼的正经腔调，卖空了的唱片店，百倍活力充满斗志的人，按照逻辑粗略分类，这些学生大多归于其中。再说了，他想，五番队平时打着救援队的名号，在危难关头救见习死神于水火确实涨人气，但无事的时候总归占多数，导致新入队的成员面临的只有成堆的文书。这么些年过去，大家多少也听惯那些误入文件堆的前辈的抱怨，不再抱有天真的幻想了。不过他对这些想法既不在乎，也无兴趣，只是完全随着自己高兴，停停走走最终完全顿下脚步，歪过头将目光放到远处高飞的鸟和流云之上，挂着面具似的表情。周边的学生看到他这样，以为是遇到了什么值得注意的事情，纷纷停下动作专注地看着。只有跟在他身后的副队长大概能猜到平子这会思绪估计已经飘到之前向现世订购的爵士专辑上了。对于死神而言，至少是那个年代的死神，购买现世的产品并不是很容易的事，大多都靠出任务的时候卡着时间跑到相熟的店里，顺手带点货回来。但对于平子来说仿佛稀疏平常，虽不怎么见他出任务，每隔一阵子还是会发现收纳盒里又多了几版最新的黑胶唱片。听说同为音乐爱好者的同僚们会经常拜托他整点LP，不光是爵士，各式各样的音乐他都能搞到，竟靠此积累了不小的名声。对于这只有在相当无用的地方特别靠谱的队长，他既是心累，又毫无办法。

临近下午的时候，按照计划表，他被招去做架招训练的指导，说是指导不过是做点基础训练之类毫无意义的琐事，起个亲民的作用。因为始解的关系，他的刀术过于怪异反常，并不适合指导新人。在这之前他先与偶然在走廊中撞见的拳西一同吃了午饭，因为错过了饭点，食堂里只有稀疏零散的人。

就像往常那样的调侃和闲聊，拳西问平子对这届学生是否有看法，平子无谓地回了个没有。优秀的，笨拙的，努力的，有野心的，他毫不关心。五番队的队员选择一律交给副队长来做，在众多队长里，他算是平易近人但和他一起摸鱼喝酒的队员们总也搞不清这队长在想些什么。也有人埋怨他不认真工作，也没个队长的样子，平子从来不听，依然我行我素地晃荡在酒肆和小商铺之间，甚至穿上平民的服饰跑到游魂街去。面对周围的一切，他如此漫不经心，仿佛被隔绝在某种私人且物化的世界里，携带着某种他人不可窥视的坚固假面。

训练场熙熙攘攘，预备学员里的精英们跃跃欲试，想要在训练中一展身手，最好被哪个队长或者副队长看中，能获得青睐哪怕是一眼的印象也好。平子漫不经心地看着这一切，背靠着一颗不知生长了多少年的古树，在树阴下昏昏欲睡。

这样的无聊而且慵懒的时刻，被蓝染的出现打破了。这是他们第一次见面，在巨大的树荫下，平子抬起头，看到穿着蓝白色学生装束的棕发男人，柔软的发丝曲曲卷卷，垂落下来，因为天气微热而有几丝粘连在脸上。他们无意识地对望，平子感觉自己沉入了一片温柔的棕色海洋，被黑框眼镜所遮挡也不能掩盖那毫无瑕疵的美貌。树影摇曳着覆盖上去，留下闪光的金色斑纹。

你看着他的脸，只想起世间一切美德。

直到这幻像般的一瞥被嗡鸣的逆拂打断，平子在惊觉之前，先是无比惊讶。他从不曾见过逆拂从自己的世界抬头去如此地关注他人以至于嗡鸣作响，他再看过去的时候，精致的修饰得体的笑容假地毫无新意，让美德被扭曲成了可笑的假面，层层叠叠盖起来，遮住了他真实的面孔。作为一个说谎者，骗子，不诚实且乐于欺诈的人，他闻到了危险的同类的气息。他问了学院的导师，知道了他的名字，导师眉飞色舞地夸奖着这个他偏爱的学生，以及相当出色的成绩，温和得体大方的性格，以及高效的工作效率，但作为平子真子不需要证据便能感觉出这尽是修饰过的产物，绝不是池中之物，也许是某种助力，也许是极其危险的危害，谁知道呢？他突然间来了劲，觉得这无聊的例行巡游也变得不那么索然无味了。因此在观察了蓝染装模作样跟着同僚练习了一段时间后，每一招都稍稍出色那么一点，不显眼，却给人以暗示。平子露出邪邪的笑容，走过去，周围的人停下来看着他。他走到蓝染面前说，你以后来五番队吧，这可是队长的盛情邀请哦。

在真央，至少是这届学生，从未见过或者听说过队长亲子下场邀约的事情吧？周围的人都惊住了，而对于被邀请的主角，那张假面又冒出来了，他露出惊讶且惊喜地表情，似乎已经按耐不住内心的狂喜但依然保留着一丝矜持：“谢谢队长，这份邀约我一定会认真考虑的。”

平子哼笑了一声，说，叫我平子队长啊，蓝染桑。不要考虑了，就来五番队呗。他咧出了非常大的招牌式笑容，纯白色的牙齿非常别致，邪气得迷惑人心，紧接着他毫无预兆地转身离开，金色的发丝在旋转中飞扬起来，如流金般铺散，在这阳光如同一场假象，便这样消失在远方了。

静默持续了许久，而后，是众生百态。有自认为和蓝染关系好的学员勾着他的肩祝贺他，也有暗自嫉妒的，愤愤不平的。但这都无关紧要，作为这场闹剧主人公之一的蓝染，在笑着接受作为朋友的善意时，眼中露出了某种更加深沉的，混沌的意味，是某种发现了有趣事情的，十分难得的愉快。

\-------------------------------------———--

他们的对话进行地很不顺利，蓝染好像故意不搭理平子一样，总是沉默或者一出口就是掐断话题。平子也与平时截然不同，显得十分不善言谈，经常就两人站着互相看，也不知道能看出什么点花来。

“你们将我关在此处，并不是因为我作的恶事。而是因为你们畏惧我，因为我的法则和你们不同。”

平子无法反驳，他的恨意出自私心，并不关心尸魂界终极的秘密或者探寻他的代价，再何况总和浦原混在一起，早八百年就知道了。因此对于这控诉一般的话语，他既不关心，也全盘承认下来……当然。“除了畏惧之外，至少是我。”他无头无尾地说道。

蓝染盯着他看了一会，又不说话了。这样艰难的沟通无论是谁都会疲惫，因此在这漫无边际的黑暗和沉默中，面对全身束缚的蓝染，平子带着一种难明的倦怠来，以与平时的轻佻完全不同的语气，决定讲这么一段话，不如说他来这里的目的之一就是讲这么一段话，他说：“你相信人类所说的地狱吗？”

“我在现世的时候常见到有人拜佛，在他们的理念中，若是做了错事，造了业，便要去地狱中受苦轮回以洗清罪业。但我们都知道这个世界的真相，以死神自居者，别说是你，哪怕是我，绝不会信仰所谓的神佛。但这世上确实有地狱，我不是说你现在待的，人造的监狱，而是真正的地狱：根本地狱、近边地狱和孤独地狱。'南瞻部州下过五百逾缮那乃有地狱。'从原初起，在这片土地之下，就是罪恶的灵魂受惩处之地。一护这小子好像去过，但我没去过，不知道到底长什么样子。”

他停顿了一下，接着说下去：“但我不是说那个实体的地狱，而是说孤独地狱。'非如八寒八热地狱之有定处，各人别业所感，独在虚空或山野等之地狱也。'在山间旷野，树下空中，到处都可以突然出现的这样的地狱，也就是说只要触及这种境界，立刻就会体现出地狱般的苦难。你所待的这个无间地狱，与其叫无间，不如说就是孤独地狱吧。像你这样的男人，被如此屈辱又讽刺地捆缚在王座上，如同数万年困在石中的游鱼，不得动弹，进食，永远受此孤独折磨。这是你的业障，我并不同情你。但面对这样的境遇你竟毫无反抗之心吗？我是不相信的。”

蓝染闻言笑了起来：“你说的孤独地狱，我怎么会没有耳闻呢？但你说我现在身处孤地狱之中是因为你们的刑罚，未免也太狂妄自大了。”

平子没有提问，他知道蓝染一定会接着解释下去。反正蓝染的话痨也不是一天两天了，虽然没有当着他的面说过，但平子心里一直这么觉得。

果不其然，他接着说道：“如果说真的有这个处处不定。或近江河山边旷野，或在地下空及余处的孤地狱存在。那我从出生起就身在这个地狱之中了，现在自这里，和我在外面的世界，本质上没有任何区别。作为仿佛另一种生物的，脆弱，幼小，又无害的孩童的我，又能有什么孽障呢。所谓的神，现在的那具尸体，还是人类所信仰的那些，又或者更高处的什么东西，乃至于你，我，都不过是一则笑料罢了。”

听闻此言，平子皱起了眉头：“区区两年的无间生活，让你改变了，这么多吗。”

“我从未改变，你并不了解我，平子真子。”

对于这样的指控，他想起之前虚化事件发生时蓝染似乎说了同样的话，他的情绪怪异，并不生气或者惊讶，既非否定，也非肯定。他思想游弋，漫想起过去的事情。  
\---———————---------------------------------

那是一件小事。

虽然经常会出现，但确实正是一轮好月高悬在天际的一晚，平子像往常一样不在队舍，而是随意闲逛，站在秋日带有些许凉意的风里，却意外看到他一袭黑衣的副队长站在稍远的地方，满地都是在暗夜下幽邃的不知名红草。这里非常暗，但景物却尤为清晰，池面，镜面，刀面，处处反射着白月的冷光，他没有发出任何声响，直直看着对面那人背手站立着，表情遮挡在一片阴影中。一段时间之后，蓝染似是终于发觉了他的存在，抬起并微微侧过头来，面对平子露出一个带点惊讶的温和笑意。

假面何其深重啊！他并不爱那惨白色蹭叠反复遮盖的假物，可在月光下它同时浸透了一种难以言明之感，是水中之影，因为不真切而分外迷离。深棕色发丝柔和地倒伏在那完全暴露，不设防备，修长而白净的脖颈上，透出一丝脆弱易碎的错觉。如同镜面一般的世界骤然在此夜展开，如此清晰，明亮，完整，穿透一切暗淡，轻易就能被看透与掌握，却终将在醒来时因为被发现是完全虚假的而碎裂。

和面貌如出一辙低沉柔和的嗓音响起，询问他为何来到此处。

平子突然觉得莫名的情绪翻涌上来，他确实是来找蓝染的，但此刻他突然不想告知对方这一点。于是便极其平子风格地撇下嘴角，歪头哼了一声，转过身扬长而去，丢下困惑的蓝染兀自离开。以蓝染的视角，确实是意味不明的举动，只看到白色大氅随着行走时带起的风而大幅张开的样子，以及随之流淌般飞散的，就连夜色也盖不住其色泽的金色长发。但谁也没有看见的是，在短暂的困惑之后，那张毫无瑕疵的面容露出了一个与之前完全不同的，蕴含着深意的微笑来。

同样的事情会不断的发生，这正如初遇般的场景，是他们无法分开的，纠缠的缘结的证明。所有人都知道，提及月亮，总是想到蒙面的欺骗，虚假与幻觉，不可告知的秘密。而在见证这一切百年未变的冷漠月光，或者荒凉世界中高天的孤月下，一切都是瞬息即逝的谎言。

但你的美丽如此懒散，作为唯一真实之物而没完没了。

后来蓝染回到队舍看见平子独自喝着酒，他拿着酒杯告诉他这可是“摄泉十二乡”，顶级的清酒，错过了便没有了，蓝染自是没有理由拒绝。美酒便易贪杯，他们喝了太多，却不至于醉倒，便在那冲动之下做爱了。这也算是胆大包天之事了，万一有队员闯进来，必然是极其震惊，看到队长钳制着副队长的双手，同时被衣带牢牢绑起，在膏油的润滑下媾和，平时总是温和得体的副队长露出了难耐的艳丽的神色，脖颈，锁骨甚至大腿内侧尽是吻痕与啮咬的痕迹，眼角被各地方的刺激和磨着前列腺的冲撞逼出绯红的色彩，甚至几欲落泪来。而队长也同样并不游刃有余，他被抓着金色的长发，在蓝染美丽的指骨间凌乱地散落着，甚至被扯下来，背上有深深的抓痕，想必是很痛的吧。他却咬着牙，两人虽以不同的形式，但同样在疼痛与深沉的欲望中沉浮，烛火灯影摇曳，只有影子拉长在和风的地面上，显出糜乱的荒诞色彩。

不知是万幸还是不幸，并没有人真的闯进来看到这一幕。事后蓝染清洗了一下，便睡在了平子旁边，而平子看着满地的狼藉和自己宝贵头发如今凄惨地断落在地上，心中生出一种哀叹来，但更多的，他感到某种恐惧，他并不来源某种力量，畏惧，或者任何实体的东西，而是恰好相反，因为未知。他的理性与心在争吵，厮打，理性疯狂否认着，但心如明镜，映照出他落败的样子，知道在这一瞬间，不，远远早于现在，在真央第一次遇见蓝染，在逆拂第一次震颤的时候，他的生命就已经如镜花水月般，完全碎裂，毁灭，且无可挽回了。是燃烧的金阁寺，无论怎么用烈火去焚烧，也烧不干净，总是如此金光四溢，完美地伫立在那里，是最深的欲望和梦魇。

他犯下最大的错误，就是没有在最初杀死蓝染吧，他寻找有趣事物的爱好遮蔽了他的眼睛，让他承受苦难。他憎恨、狂怒，然而心思既然已经到了这般地步，也不必杀了。

这是他们做的唯一一次。唯一一次，如此亲密，带着欲望和恶意的亲密接触。

———---------------------------------------

“是啊，如果我当年多上你几次，哪怕精神上不了解，肉体上熟悉了，你估计也就不会敢做那种偷天换日的事了吧，你说呢，蓝染桑。”

“也是吧，但平子队长还是太防备我了。”蓝染微笑起来，带着某种看不清楚的模糊的意思。

“算了，不说这些废话了，我申请到这探监的时间可不容易，还是说正事要紧。”

“蓝染，你不觉得呆在这里很无聊吗？万年的时间，等你出来，一切沧海桑田，一切都如此陌生，而你完全脱节，又甚至也许你撑不到那一天。”

“这就是你所谓的正事吗？”蓝染说，“事到如今说这个有什么意思，如果是来嘲笑我的，未免也太愚蠢了。”

“对，所以说，如果你想出去，我会帮你越狱。浦原设计的这个椅子留有破绽，但只有从外面才能打开，很少有人知道这件事，但很不巧我就是其中之一。”

这回轮到蓝染震惊了，他无论如何也没有想到平子真子会说出这般违逆之语，虽然他早知道平子对于尸魂界的规矩嗤之以鼻，也是为了填补空缺而勉强当的队长，但释放无间罪人可能就不是简单的流放了。他不再憎恨我了吗？不可能，那又是什么原因呢。他飞速思考着，最终，在想法落实之前，他脱口而出：“你爱我，不是吗？你陷进去了，平子真子。”

平子大笑起来：“蓝染，就像我不了解你一样，你也不了解我啊。”他走进那张讽刺的王座般的椅子，并且整个人附在囚徒的身上。这是极其危险之事，因为近到这个距离，蓝染已经可以动用自己的灵压了，但是没有，一切如同时间静止，平子这样附身下去，在他耳边低语道：“你不了解我。”而后，深深地亲吻了这位落难的神明，又仅仅只是一介死神，蓝染惣右介。

“等你呆腻了，记得联系我哦。反正你肯定有的是办法，在这点上我可对你相当有信心啊，蓝染桑。”

这是平子离开前留下的最后一句话。随着脚步的远离，无间又陷入了那种无光，无声，无形，没有温度的孤独地狱之中。就像是世界结束的方式，不是一声巨响，而是一阵呜咽。

——------------------------------------------

五番队队舍，非常普通的一天。平子依然在摸鱼，听他的爵士乐。他的副队跑过来和他报告事情，小女孩相当负责干练，让他省了太多的事情，越发闲散起来。

“队长？队长你走神了吗？”

平子回过神来，看到在他面前一脸关切的雏森桃。他重新露出那种满不在乎的轻佻笑容，歪了歪头说：“啊，没事。”

“只是些微不足道的小事而已。”

这是假面裂开一角的声音，他听到了。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 平蓝之间的的情感是非常模糊的东西，因为98的创作便如俳句一样，所有的情感都是朦胧的。因此在想象的时候，也带上了同样的色彩。希望你喜欢这个故事。


End file.
